Love's fate
by Obi-WanTPM
Summary: ObiWan, Anakin Skywalker, and Padme, arrive on a planet, in hopes of stopping a war. While wrapped in a middle of war, ObiWan and Padme find themselves discovering something deeper in their friendship. Join them as they struggle for survival and love.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of the War

_A/N: I love Italics! Anyway, this is my third story and so far my favorite. I truly do think this will be a great story with a great plot. Anyway this is Padme's point of view and it's Post TPM_

_Enjoy!__

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

_I nervously pushed a stray hair out of my face, focusing my attention on the two figures standing on the landing platform. The beginning of a war was approaching…possibly the biggest war in history. I was sent to Coruscant to pick up two Jedi. After we pick them up, we are going to Dathomir, a small planet located in the Quelli Sector. I had met with the Jedi Council, requesting that some of their best Jedi accompany me in this war. I particularly wanted Obi-Wan Kenobi, my ex-crush, to be assigned to this mission. The Council said this was a small possibility since Obi-Wan and Anakin were scheduled to leave in the next day or two. They were assigned to capture a bounty hunter hiding in a far off planet; I guess this mission overshadowed mine… _

_The pilot landed the sleek spacecraft with ease. I stood to my feet and descended down the ramp. I smiled as we approached the two figures. They both bowed to me in respect as I stopped in front of them. I met eyes with the shorter figure and recognized him as none other than Anakin Skywalker, the small boy I met on Tatooine. _

_"Your Highness, may I present to you, Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker." My loyal bodyguard, Captain Panaka, informed me._

_I was in shock at the height of Obi-Wan as well as the size of his muscular body. He had hood draped over his head, covering his features. He definitely wasn't the scrawny teenager I had met two years ago. As for Anakin…he had certainly grown. He was most likely around the age of thirteen now, making Obi-Wan twenty-two. _

_"It's good to see you again, Your Highness." The rich accent seemed so foreign now…I guess I just haven't heard it in awhile. I watched him as he removed his hood revealing his face. The first thing that struck me was the scars that lined the right side of his face. While the scars themselves were unattractive, Obi-Wan was certainly not. His eyes still gleamed the way they used to…though something was hidden behind them, something I couldn't put my finger on. His straight auburn hair now reached to the center of his ear, shadowing his face. Other than his hair and scars, he looked like the same Obi-Wan. _

_"The Jedi Council said that you two wouldn't be able to come." I said as I fell into step with him as we headed towards the ship. _

_"They reconsidered…" He smirked as he turned towards me, a familiar look in his eye. _

_"I'm glad they did." I smiled at him gently, not allowing myself to linger on his scars for too long. _

_"I see you still wear it." He gestured to the necklace that hung loosely around my neck. Obi-Wan had given it to me a long time ago…I think it was the day he left. It was a silver chain that held a small glowing pearl on the end. On the back of the pearl was a small inscription written in an ancient language. Obi-Wan had read it to me, though I had no clue what it meant. _

_"Navždy smerujúci." Those were the words Obi-Wan had said. He had told me it was Slovak which was language spoken by a branch of Indo-Europeans called the Slavic. I had asked him what it meant in English but he had only smirked and refused to answer. _

_"Haven't taken it off…" I smiled, fingering it absentmindedly. We walked up the ramp and took a seat in the main room as the pilot took off. Obi-Wan turned to Anakin, who handed him a few sheets. _

_"We went over the mission before we came…did some research on the planet." He explained laying out a few more pictures. _

_I studied the pictures. The planet looked dark…hostile…mysterious… _

_Anakin spoke up this time and I was a little surprised by the power in his voice. "It's a low gravity world inhabited by the Witches of Dathomir." _

_"Witches of Dathomir?" I glanced up, a questioning look in my eye. _

_"They're a group of Force-sensitive woman…they ride these fearsome rancors." Obi-Wan replied, running a hand through his hair as he leaned forward. _

_"They live in different clans that include a group of 'darksiders'. The 'darksiders' gave themselves the name Nightsisters. The 'Singing Mountain Clan' and the 'Nightsisters' are at odds with one another…any visitor or outlander that fails to show respect to these witches end up dead. However, if we align ourselves with either side, we can benefit from trade with these powerful indigenous creatures…" Anakin trailed off, glancing toward his master. _

_"I don't want to get involved with the witches, my young Padawan…they are far too dangerous…" _

_"But if we picked the right si-" Anakin argued, raising his hand in protest. _

_"There is no right side. They are 'darksiders'. Get it? They are against us!" I watched as he met Anakin's eye, glaring at him. "They're probably involved with this war! We will not get involved with any of the locals, understand?" _

_"Yes, Master." Anakin looked down, ashamed. _

_I cleared my throat trying to break the ice. "Is there anything else you know about this planet?" _

_"Dathomir can only be accessed by special charter transports operated by skilled pilots. Its terrain is highly dangerous." _

_I turned to the young Jedi Master, meeting his eye. "Then we must find a place to switch transports." _

_"Corellia is near…we can stop there and rent one." Anakin raised his head, glancing at me. _

_"That's not too bad of an idea. I will go and alert the pilot of the change of plans." He excused himself and entered the cockpit. _

_Anakin shifted his weight to the other foot; an awkward silence remained in the air. I cleared my throat, scanning the young boy. _

_"So, how has life as a Jedi been?" _

_"It sounded a lot better in childhood stories. It's a lot of training, exercise and rules. Strangely, I like every bit of it. I like the challenge…" He threw me a genuine smile, chuckling a bit. _

_"I could never be a Jedi. You and Obi-Wan handle it like its nothing." _

_"Ha! I have many meltdowns where Obi-Wan has gained the title 'The Perfect Jedi'. He's even being tested to be a member of the Council." _

_"I'm pretty sure you'll be just as good as him one day." I encouraged him. _

_"Doubt it…" He sat down on a small bench like chair in the corner of the room. I crossed the room to sit beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. _

_"Why do you doubt it so much?" _

_"Cause…okay, every morning I wake up and go into the kitchen. Obi-Wan is usually seated at the table, reading over missions or something. I sit down beside and ask him what's for breakfast. He just nods towards the counter and sitting on the counter is the same stinkin meal I've had every single morning since I've been here. I thought maybe if I just kept asking everyday he would get the hint that, I want something different. But no! I have to have bran every morning…he eats it like it's the best meal in the world, where in reality it's the worst possible meal you can ever have!" _

_I chuckled lightly as Anakin moved his hand in gestures, trying to explain to me his pain. "And what does that have to do with being a model Jedi?" _

_"Because I want more. I'm more curious than a Jedi should be, that's what Obi-Wan said. Obi-Wan has never once complained about the diet Jedi are on. He just eats his bran, fruits, meat, and veggies. Like once, I asked if I could have a little sugar and he looked at me as if I was going insane. Cause apparently in a Jedi's world there is something wrong with sugar. And I just don't know how I could go through life with all these restraints." _

_I laughed as I squeezed his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll get use to it one day." _

_Obi-Wan walked in at that moment, scanning the room. "We'll arrive in Corellia shortly." _

_"Thank you, Obi-Wan." I stood up as he moved toward us. _

_Anakin stood to his feet, grabbing the small backpack that lay against the table. "I guess we'll be taking this with us?" _

_"Yes." Obi-Wan turned to me, smiling. "I guess you should pack." _

_I nodded briskly, walking towards my room. I heard Obi-Wan giving Anakin some type of lecture. I could hear Anakin argue back, and Obi-Wan scowl._

_I gathered my already packed suitcases, since I never got a chance to unpack. We had just landed when I arrived back in the room. Anakin was sitting in the corner, venting. Obi-Wan stood near him, a sour look on his face. _

_"Ready?" I asked, trying to break the ice._

_Anakin moved towards me, bending down to take one suitcase from me. He nodded before moving down the ramp. Obi-Wan grabbed my other two suitcases and left. I followed them down, amazed by their politeness. I stood next to Captain Panaka while Obi-Wan spoke to a young man. The young man kept shaking his head, refusing the offer Obi-Wan was giving him._

_Obi-Wan was fed up and raised his hand. A second later, the man was nodding and Obi-Wan was handing him a few coins, speaking to him in a foreign tongue. He raised his hand, motioning for us to follow him into the small transport. _

_It was much smaller than mine, and the inside was more antique. I sat down in the droid hold, since there was no 'lounge'. Anakin sat beside me, humming a song quietly. Obi-Wan stood, staring out the window._

_"Are you nervous?" I scanned his eyes as he turned to look at me._

_"Nervous for what?"_

_"The war." I breathed, the word leaving a sour taste on my lips._

_"I'm not afraid to die." He returned his attention to the window, taking a deep breath. "I would rather die fighting for what I believe, then to die with never doing anything." _

_I noted how the sun cast on his face, illuminating the scars. In some odd and twisted away, it made them beautiful. I turned to Anakin, repeating the same question to Anakin._

_Anakin shook his head, clearing his throat before answering. "I too would rather die fighting in this war. Such things-like this war-happen, not so much because of what bad people do, but because good people stand by and do nothing."_

_Obi-Wan glanced over, a prideful look in his eye. He caught Anakin's eye, smiling at him. _

_"You've grown up." I smiled at him with admiration. I stood up, excusing myself. A violent blow rocked the ship after I had only taken two steps. It caused me to stumble and loose my balance. Obi-Wan caught me, holding me against him for a minute before he let go. He seemed to pay little attention to me as he rushed off to the cockpit, followed by his obedient Padawan._

_I rushed after them as the alarms went off. The pilot raised his voice, screaming his panic to Obi-Wan._

_"Anedo weadna fasut!" He rolled off in his language._

_"Eidwa tde fasut ewde?" Anakin shouted over the alarms._

_The pilot pressed a bunch of controls, responding to Anakin. "Moy die kwno!" _

_Obi-Wan shook his head. "That's not important to know, Anakin! We have to get out of here." He pointed up ahead. "Eide thed ewde!" _

_I was lost in the sea of languages. The one and only language I knew was English. Another explosion rocked the ship, jolting me out of my thoughts. _

_Obi-Wan motioned for the young pilot to move and gestured to Anakin. Anakin stood, stunned for a minute._

_"Get us out of here." Obi-Wan nodded towards his Padawan, his trust shown in his eyes._

_"Master, I…" Anakin and Obi-Wan held each other's glance for a minute before Anakin jumped in the pilot's seat. "Press that red button."_

_Obi-Wan followed his instructions as he sat down next to him. Anakin gripped the controls, maneuvering the ship towards an opening. Ships began to swarm us as we moved closer to the planet. I hadn't realized that the war was happening in space as well. _

_Anakin rolled off instructions as he attempted to land the ship. I released the breath that I hadn't released I'd been holding._

_Obi-Wan pushed his hand through his hair, taking a deep breath. "Good, Anakin." We had just landed…safely. I saw a few of our soldiers rush towards our ship, waiting to greet us. Anakin stood up facing his master. _

_"It means a lot to me that you trust me, Master." Anakin bowed his head, a wide smile on his face._

_"You did well and I do trust you." I watched as they exchanged smiles. We trampled down the ramp, a few soldiers rushing to welcome us._

_"It's good to see you safe, Your Highness." A handsome soldier, no older than Obi-Wan, spoke. He was the lieutenant of the green squad. _

_"Thank you, sir." I smiled sweetly at him, allowing him to lead me towards the camp. Obi-Wan and Anakin stayed back to discuss the war with the general._

_He escorted me to my tent, before bowing and exiting. I ducked into the entrance, seeing the simple layout of the advanced tent. I sat down on the edge of the bed, running my fingers along the white sheets. I was used to the high life…so you have to imagine the design was a bit of a shock to me. _

_I glanced up when Obi-Wan entered the tent, carrying three suitcases. He set them down beside a small desk that had placed in here prior to my arrival. He smirked at me, his accent cutting through the air. _

_"I thought I might drop this off." He stretched his muscles, a tired look on his face. "I can barely feel my limbs from caring those.." _

_I stood up, moving towards him and lightly punching him in the arm. "Shut up! I got a lot of important things."_

_"Like what? Your makeup?" A deep chuckle rumbled through his throat._

_I game him a playful frown before I scanned his face…and the scars. "Obi-Wan."_

_He kept his eyes on mine, watching me as I watched him. "Yeah?"_

_"Please don't be offended when I ask you this…but where did you get those scars?" I shrunk back almost…afraid of how he would react. He saw the fear in my eyes and lowered his gaze. _

"_Sit down and I'll tell you." _

_I did as he said, taking a seat on my bed. He sat beside me, struggling with the words. "I was captured and…tortured."_

_I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand as he shook lightly. _

"_Padme…I don't feel fear very often but I did during that time." _

"_Please continue." I laid my hand on his shoulder, encouraging him to continue._

"_They shaved my head, and branded me. The mark is hidden by hair now. They used the Rack on me and-" _

"_The rack?" I gave him a questioning look as he recalled the memory._

"_Yeah…it's this device that they tie your hands and feet up and slowly stretch you. It was extremely painful." I grimaced when he explained this to me. _

"_They placed me in this small brass casket. They would…um…place me over a fire for several hours until the brass was 'red hot'. They would seat themselves in chairs beside the fire and would howl in laughter when I screamed out. They whipped me with a flame whip too…and that's where I got the scar here." He ran a finger down the longest scar on his face, tracing it all the way to the beginning._

_I knew what a flame whip was. I knew it was one of the most painful whips in the world, and the most deadly. It was like a regular whip except with an electrical/burning cracker. Every time it touched the skin, it would burn the flesh. It was rumored that it was hotter than a lightsaber. _

"_Mace Windu found me near death a few weeks after I was captured." He finished, taking a deep calming breath._

"_I'm so sorry, Obi-Wan…I'm so sorry." I kept mumbling repeatedly as I wrapped my arms around him._

"_It's not your fault…and it's the past." He hugged me back, soothing me even though he was the one that needed it._

"_At least your hair grew back." I forced a smile, chuckling at the dry humor._

"_Yeah, I'm hoping to grow it out and hoping to grow a beard." My smile faded as soon as he said that. A beard!?_

"_Please don't!" I glanced up into his eyes, half begging him. He looked down at me, eyebrows knitted together. I reached up to run my hand through his hair, smiling gently._

"_Why not?" _

"_It's not attractive at all." I focused my attention to the feeling of his hair, to the softness of it._

"_I'm a Jedi, Padme. I don't need to look attractive." He chuckled, placing a hand on my knee._

"_It wouldn't hurt. Please let me cut your hair." I gave him the most adorable puppy-eyes I could do. He just rolled his head and put his hands up. _

"_Fine."_

_I smiled, walking over to my suitcases and rummaging around for scissors. After a few minutes, I found a pair. I pulled them out and walked over to Obi-Wan, motioning him to sit on the floor in front of me._

"_I don't think I've ever known anyone to carry scissors with them." He chuckled as I playfully kneed him in the back. _

_I pulled his head back in my lap, taking a few of the longer locks in my fingers. He watched me, upside down, with gentle blue eyes. I glanced up from my work, meeting his gaze. _

"_Now you'll look good leading all those soldiers into battle." He laughed at my comment, but remained still._

_It didn't take long for me to shorten his hair to above his ear. I had left the front a little longer so that I could style it. I finished after a few more minutes and stood to my feet. He walked over to a mirror and I waited for his reaction._

"_I certainly look younger." He smiled, turning to me. "I like it, Padme. Thank you." _

_I nodded, reaching my hand up to fix the spike in the front. He leaned down slightly, so that I could reach him. "You've grown." I heard him murmur._

"_Why do you say that?" I asked, dropping my hands to his shoulder. He glanced at me and I held his gaze._

"_When we rescued you on Naboo, you barely came to my shoulder. Now you come to the bottom of my chin. You should get a lot of guys now." He smirked as I looked away, blushing. "Is there a special someone yet?"_

_I shook my head, dropping my hands to my sides. He took one hand and squeezed it lightly. "I'm sure you'll find someone. I have to go now, I'll see you in the morning." _

_I just watched as he exited my tent, his long cape flowing behind him. I sighed running my hand through my hair, feeling the greasy tint. I examined the pair of clothes I was required to wear tomorrow. The guys were to wear tight black shirts, loose black pants, and knee high black boots. They would then have muscle-amour fitted to their chest. The girls, as few of them as their were, were required to where tight black shirts and pants. Since we were attacking early in the morning, the sky would still be dark and we would blend right in. _

_I laid my head back against the pillows, debating if I should fall asleep or go and explore the camp. I needed the sleep more…I closed my eyes, succumbing to a dreamless sleep._

"_Padme!" _

_I groaned, blinking to clear my vision. I met eyes with Captain Panaka, who stood a few inches from my bed now. _

"_Yes?" I sat up, bracing my weight against my elbows. _

"_You should get ready, we're planning to head out soon." He bowed one last time, before leaving me alone in my tent. I had to say it was amusing to see him out of his uniform and into a form-fitting shirt. He wasn't too scrawny but he wasn't anywhere near the Jedi when it came to muscle. _

_I stood up, dressing myself in a tight fitting black t-shirt and tight black pants. I strapped my gun to my waist before I sat on the bed. I thought over the day as I pulled my black boots on. I could die today…so could Anakin or Obi-Wan. Anyone I know could die today and I would never see them again. I was nervous…no nervous wasn't the right word…I was tense. I pushed past my thoughts and walked out the tent._

_I scanned the area, catching sight of Anakin and Obi-Wan. Both were bent over a table set in the middle of camp. Obi-Wan was pointing to a hologram, tracing something. He and Anakin both were dressed in the attire required and both looked…stunning. I was mostly surprised by Anakin. I expected Obi-Wan to have a lot of muscle but not Anakin. His tight shirt showed off his muscular six-pack and to say the least I was shocked._

_I strutted over to them, acknowledging their presence. Obi-Wan glanced up, scanning me quickly. I took notice of how he had styled his hair the way I showed him. I listened to the entire plan and learned that Obi-Wan was leading the red squad in from the east, while I would be with the blue squad, which was being led by Captain Panaka. When we had custody of the opposing camp, I would then force them to sign a treaty and stop this violence. _

_I was sweating now, and shaking. I was scared for my life…for my friends' lives…for everyone's lives. If they didn't sign the treaty, the war would spread and become the first universal war to take place in a thousand years. _

_I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned towards it. Obi-Wan stood over me, smirking slightly. I could tell it was fake, I could see the tiredness in his eyes, as well as the concern for me. _

"_Padme, I wanted to wish you luck. I can only hope that this isn't the last time that I'll see you." He gave me a comforting smile as he wrapped me in a hug._

_I pushed back tears and bit my lip. "What if you die? What if I die?" _

"_Then we'll see each other on the other side. Just know this…I care for you, Padme. You mean a lot to me and always will." I could feel him smile against my hair, breathing in my scent._

"_Goodbye, Obi-Wan." I said as he let go. He bowed his head to me and I could only watch as he walked away, unsure if I were to ever see the Jedi Knight again. _

_Only fate could tell if we were to survive. _

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Review and leave comments, suggestions.etc._


	2. Chapter 2: Don't want to be Numb

_**A/n: Ha! Dang I'm on a roll. I truly hope you enjoy, hope their not out of character or anything.**_

_**Disclamier: Plot belongs to me, Characters belong to George Lucas. Though I wish I owned Obi-Wan 3**_

_**Enjoy!**__

* * *

_

Chapter 2 

_I followed closely behind, hugging my cloak to me. The night was windy and cold, sending shivers up my spine. I peered down at my comlink, reading the time imprinted on there. _

_'2:04 a.m.' _

_Gosh, I was up early. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts as we pressed on. I stayed close to Panaka, almost afraid to leave his side. I could see the faint glow of the camp overhead and I felt fear…true fear…grip my heart. These people were dangerous… _

_I glanced to my right, peering down the steep hill. I_ _sank down against the rock, loading my gun. Panaka turned to me, concern in his dark eyes. _

_"Stay close to me." I nodded at his command. This could be the last time I felt the cold air send goose bumps up my arm. The last time I would look at the stars and smile. War truly was a horrible and sick thing, yet here I was in the middle of one. I gripped my gun tighter, tears stinging my eyes. _

_"Go in quietly. Don't shoot unless necessary." Panaka whispered as we moved stealthily into the camp. I moved towards a tent, Panaka beside me. _

_"Stay here." Panaka whispered, as he pressed farther on, waiting for the right moment to attack. Suddenly a scream erupted from my left, revealing us. Gunfire went off, screams erupted, people died… _

_I heard a hiss from my right and felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hello precious." _

_It was a creature, ugly as hell. He grinned at me, flashing his pointed teeth. I screamed, taking off at a full sprint in the opposite direction. I could hear the heavy footsteps behind me, chasing me. I had no clue where I was running, but I wasn't going anywhere alone with this…thing. _

_I stumbled over something and fell onto the ground, catching myself with my arms. I looked back to see what I had tripped on. A body…the body of the young man that led me to my tent. I screamed as I scrambled to my feet, taking off again. _

_The creature was gaining on me, and I felt my heart quicken. _

_"Padme!" It was Anakin's voice. I've never been so happy to hear his voice. He stood in front of me, slicing the creature in half. He turned to me; the expression on his face was troubled. He pushed me to the ground, covering me with his body as an explosion sounded from behind us. He quickly helped me up before signaling to hide in a tent. I did as he said, waiting for him to enter as well. He didn't follow me, but remained outside the tent, fighting off the rapid gunfire. _

_I watched his shadow dance on the tent, my nerves rising. He suddenly sunk to his knees, grasping his side as the lightsaber slid from his grasp. _

_"No!" I couldn't take it anymore and burst from the tent, kneeling next to Anakin. He was perspiring a lot and his eyes were fading. A strong arm grasped my arm, pulling me to my feet. _

_I kicked and punched my captor, screaming the entire time. Tears rolled down my cheek and I let out a sobbing noise. It wasn't until I found my back against a stack of barrels that I recognized my captor. It was Obi-Wan and judging by his pained expression he had seen Anakin too. _

_I fell against him, clutching his robe as I wept. He held me close to him, while still keeping an eye out. "We're not safe Padme." He mumbled and I could hear the sorrow in his voice. _

_My body shook as I slid to the ground, weeping. "Anakin is dying back there! You let him to die!" I screamed as I jumped to my feet, anger getting the better of me. I pounded my fist against his chest, unable to control my rage. _

_"He's not dead, Padme! Learn to control yourself! We are in the middle of a war! Don't blame me, I was just trying to save you from dying!" He pushed me farther back against the barrels, anger burning in his eyes. _

_I feared him…I truly did. I saw so much in his eyes and realized I was being selfish. Obi-Wan didn't want to leave Anakin behind, just as he didn't want to leave Qui-Gon behind, but it was required. A single tear rolled down the cheek of the strong Jedi and I felt myself began to break again. _

_Obi-Wan wasn't 'The Perfect Jedi'. Obi-Wan wasn't a man without feelings…Obi-Wan was a man that held on by a thread and waited until something pushed him over the edge. He had been numb for along time, and now Anakin had brought back the feelings of loss. Anakin was all that he had left…and now… _

_"Come, Padme." He wiped away the tear furiously. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the shadows, taking on a full sprint once again. Obi-Wan was faster than I by a lot. I felt myself being dragged across the fields as we dodged gunfire. Obi-Wan stopped, looking around for shelter. I spotted a cave and pointed up ahead. He took off full speed for it, dragging me along. _

_Our feet hit the cold stone soon enough and Obi-Wan let go of me but still kept at a jog. I followed him until we couldn't see any light. I slumped back against the wall and slid down. I rested my head on my knees and began to cry. I heard Obi-Wan sit beside me, and felt his arms wrap around me. _

_I could only sob as Obi-Wan pulled me against his chest, and rested his chin on the top of my head. He rubbed my back in an attempt to soothe me. _

_I don't know how long I cried or how long we sat there. My tears dried and my eyes were heavy. I fell asleep in the warm embrace of Obi-Wan. _

_My muscles were sore and stiff. That was my first thought when I woke up. I shivered as the cold bit me again and felt Obi-Wan tighten his grip on me. We were both freezing in this cave… _

_Obi-Wan was the first to wake up, but he just laid there waiting for me. I yawned as I looked up at him, meeting his eye. He smiled weakly and laid his head back down. _

_"You didn't sleep well, did you?" I asked as I sat up. _

_He shook his head, miserably. "I had a nightmare." _

_I cocked my head, knitting my eyebrow's together. I had always thought Jedi didn't dream unless it was a vision. _

_"I was a Padawan…me and Qui-Gon were battling the Sith and then he…" I watched as tears clouded his eyes and I knew this was the story of Qui-Gon's death. The same image that had haunted Obi-Wan for years. _

_"I'm sorry…Jedi aren't suppose to cry." He pushed the tears away, letting his cheek fall against the cold stone. _

_"Obi-Wan…you don't have to be a 'Jedi' around me." I reached for his hand, taking it in my own. His blue eyes met with my brown, and I smiled lightly. _

_"Thank you, Padme." He gave my hand a light squeeze. I released my hold and stood to my feet. _

_"Where do we go from here?" I scanned the cave but couldn't find any source of light other than the faint glow of the Obi-Wan's lightsaber. He had ignited it this morning, so we could have some source of light. _

_"Farther back. I sense danger coming from the entrance." He stood steadily to his feet, grabbing his lightsaber and switching it off. He pulled me farther back, and I could only trust him as we walked into the darkness. _

_We had been walking for several minutes when I heard gushing water. "Obi-Wan!" _

_"I know." He pulled me a little farther until he stopped to press his hand to the rock walls. I gave him a concerned look even though he couldn't see it. He mumbled something about him checking the strength of the current of the water. I only understood it when he removed his hand, a large chunk of rock in his hand. _

_"If the current can't push a rock, it can't push us." He smirked while he threw the rock into the water, closing his eyes and reaching into the force. I leaned forward, trying to see even though it was pointless. _

_I lost my footing and fell forward, screaming as I did. Obi-Wan's hand touched mine but it didn't grab it. I felt myself falling, quite a distance. I hit the water, which would have been painless if there wasn't a rock. My head hit the rock, knocking me out for a few split seconds. _

_When I came to, I was in Obi-Wan's arms being swept away with the current. I clutched his robes, as we were pulled deeper into the cave. Obi-Wan mumbled something that I couldn't hear. His feet struck ground and he grabbed a rock to hold him there. He pulled me towards the side and lifted me on land. _

_I felt my mind blur as I saw him loose his grip and be swept away. I guess my body worked faster than my mind because a few seconds later, Obi-Wan was on land, mumbling about how I saved his life. _

_We sat there cold, wet, tired and hungry. Obi-Wan's breathing was rapid as he pulled himself to his feet. He held out his hand to me and I grabbed it. We walked down alongside the small river, until Obi-Wan stopped and rested his head on the wall. _

_"Obi-Wan? Are you okay?" I asked him, not attempting to hide my concern. _

_He silenced me before whispering. "I sense something. There's at least five coming our way…and they're not friendly." _

_I nodded, tightening my grip on my necklace. Whenever I was scared, nervous or excited about something, I would just reach for my necklace. It soothed me in a way. _

_"Come, we must hurry." The Jedi Knight took off at a fast jog, with me behind him. Obi-Wan stopped, igniting his lightsaber. I backed up as he drove it into the wall, cutting a small rectangular hole. _

_"Get in and lay down!" _

_I did as he said and squeezed my thin body into the hole, before lying on my side. Obi-Wan came after me and lay down beside me, our foreheads resting together. _

_"Are you sure a hole in the middle of a cave isn't too obvious?" I asked the only question that came to my mind. _

_"No. It's too dark for them to notice and if they did, I doubt they would inspect the entire area." Both of our breaths were short, careful not to breathe on one another. _

_"It's a good thing we're wearing black and have tan skin." I chuckled nervously, trying to find something to ease the mood. _

_He met my gaze, chuckling along with me. A frown covered his features a few seconds later. "They're here…" _

_I held my breath and cast my glance down between our bodies and out the opening. Footsteps sounded and two men stopped a few feet away. _

_"I sense a presence. A force-sensitive presence." A deep voice spoke as he raised a hand. "It's a Jedi scum." _

_A second voice intertwined with his, questioning him. "What are his feelings? His fear could be a trail for us." _

_"He feels no fear, but is angry. He has hatred. There is another feeling, something deeper than the rest, but I cannot understand it." _

_I glanced at Obi-Wan, who was focusing on the conversation completely. What feelings were they talking about? _

_The footsteps became closer until they stopped directly in front of the hill. A deep chuckle rumbled through the man's throat. I felt my heart grip fear and I reached for Obi-Wan's hand. He squeezed it, soothing me. _

_This was it. I closed my eyes, trying to calm my fears. I might die today; there was a big chance. We could only sit and hold hands while the man ignited a red lightsaber. I could feel Obi-Wan's heart quicken and his body began to perspire. There was so much that I didn't get to say or do. I could never wrap my arms around my mom and dad again. I could never squeeze Obi-Wan's hand and laugh along with Anakin. It was over. _

_The man shone his lightsaber into the hole, spotting us. Obi-Wan raised his foot and kicked the man, square in the face. He pulled me out of the hole, scraping my shoulders as we went. I got a brief glimpse of the other man, who looked to be a bounty hunter. _

_He pulled out his pistol and began to fire at me and Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan deflected each shot as he pushed me ahead. _

_"Run, Padme! Find a way out!" He swung around, ready to hold off the two men. _

_"I'm not leaving you!" I screamed as the red lightsaber was brought down against his. _

_"Go!" He screamed as he advanced on the opposing man. _

_I grabbed a firm piece of rock and pulled myself on to the wall. I climbed as fast as I possibly could, reaching the ledge above. I pulled myself over it, taking a deep breath. I thought I was safe until I heard a metallic click behind me. _

_"You're a cute one." He laughed and I bet he was smiling, though I couldn't see it with his helmet. _

_I tried to mask the fear that was growing in my heart. "So you won't shoot me?" _

_"Never said that, darling." _

_"Please lower the gun." I begged, not wanting to get into a fight that I know I couldn't win. _

_"Why would I do that?" He took a step closer to me and eventually the metal pressed to my skull. I began to shake, letting me shields drop. _

_There was no possible way I could win now. Unless… _

_I thought quickly, planning it out in my head. That would work! _

_I slid my foot down between his, brushing it ever so lightly. He glanced down to see what I was doing and took advantage of that split moment. I grabbed his arm, twisting it back. Startled, he pressed the trigger. Luckily, I was out of the way and was now latched onto his arm. He let out a scream as I kicked him over the ledge. I struggled not to loose my own footing but managed to stay on top of the ledge. _

_I watched as he landed with a sinking crush on his head. I didn't know if I had killed him or not, either way he was gone. The Sith glanced up as he stepped over his partner's body. Obi-Wan raised his lightsaber and hit him in the head with the hilt. The man dropped to the ground, losing consciousness. _

_Obi-Wan smirked, force jumping onto the ledge. He met my eyes and smiled. "Good work." _

_I opened my mouth to reply when a gunshot echoed through the cave. I watched Obi-Wan's shocked expression as he clutched his side, doubling over. _

_"No!" Everything happened in slow motion as I rushed to his side. I pulled the bleeding Knight into my lap, brushing the tears of pain away. In his last moment of consciousness, the Sith had shot Obi-Wan with his partner's gun. _

_I began to sob as Obi-Wan's eyes dimmed. He smiled weakly, pressing his hand to my cheek. "I'll b-be o-okay." _

_I had to admire his strength that day. It was only five minutes after being shot that Obi-Wan was walking…well, not really walking. He was bracing himself against me in the wall and was becoming weaker with each step. _

_We got a good twenty yard's away before Obi-Wan dropped to the ground, gasping. I knelt beside him, and undid his belt. I pulled the bottom of the tight shirt up to see the wound. I gasped…it was already bleeding through the cloak. _

_"Do you have a knife?" I asked him quietly, and watched as he squirmed in pain. _

_"Utility belt, right pocket." _

_I fished inside the pocket before finding a small pocketknife. I pulled my shirt away from my body and cut a large piece of fabric off, revealing my stomach. I wrapped the black cloth around his wound and tied it tightly. After I pulled the tight shirt back down over his stomach, I took a seat next to him. _

_I could only hold his hand as he moaned in pain. I was helpless to his suffering. _

_"Padme." The voice was hoarse and powerless. _

_I glanced down at him, scanning his pained features. "Yes?" _

_"In case I don't make it…" _

_"Don't talk like that! Please don't!" Tears began to roll down my cheeks and drop on his forehead. I pushed them away, muttering an apology. _

_"Padme, you have to listen to me." He waited until I nodded to continue. "Tell Anakin, I'm proud of him and always have been. Tell the Jedi, I'm sorry I failed them-" _

_"I don't think you f-" _

_"Hold on. Tell the General that there is a tunnel hidden in the middle of the opposing camp. If they can somehow, block it off, I'm sure we'll be able to defend ourselves better. As for you, I wanted to tell you that I love you, you mean a lot to me. I gave you that necklace so that you wouldn't forget me and somehow in the future we would reunite. It means 'Forever Bound.' And that's what we are." _

_His voice was fading and I began to sob lightly. "Obi-Wan…please don't leave me. I love you…" _

_Obi-Wan wiped away my tears with his thumb, pulling me down towards him. "Then show me that you love me. I don't want to die numb. I want to feel something when I die. I want to feel love." _

_I nodded, tears rolling down my cheeks as I brought my lips to brush his. His kiss was soft and loving. It was not lustful or hungry but tender. It left you begging for more and that's exactly what I wanted. _

_I laid down beside him, so that he could have a better reach to me. He pressed his lips to mine, kissing more passionately. I opened my mouth, letting him gain entrance. _

_It was a kiss that shouldn't have been shared, but it was kiss neither of us would regret. It wasn't a kiss between the Queen of Naboo and a Jedi Knight. _

_It was a kiss between a man and a woman, there were no titles. _

* * *

Please review! I beg you! gets on hands and knees Please! I feed off of reviews! 


	3. Chapter 3: Fighting for Survival

A/N: Next Chapter up! Hope you guys enjoy! Please review!_

* * *

_

_Chapter 3_

_Soft lips brushing against mine, leaving me to want even more…no needing more. My entire being needed him but knew he would never allow it. _

_I had closed my eyes during the kiss and now that I think about it, I don't remember opening my eyes again…until now. _

_I had to squint in order to see past the blinding lights. I stared at the ceiling for the longest time, studying the cold steel. The entire room was cold… _

_Where was I? Why don't I don't remember this place? Where is Obi-Wan? _

_I ran my hand over my shoulders, feeling along the scrapes I had received. Someone or something had placed a bacta bandage over it, allowing it heal quickly. I weaved my fingers through my hair, feeling the soft texture. I remember the feel of Obi-Wan's hair, silky and smooth, the opposite of his rough skin. _

_I glanced to my right, scanning the area. A table was set up beside me, holding my comlink and a few objects that were unidentifiable. A small droid was typing something in to a computer in the far corner. Glancing to my left, my eyes laid on a shivering form. _

_It was Obi-Wan…and a girl. _

_Obi-Wan's abdomen was wrapped in a large bacta bandage, and an oxygen mask was placed over his mouth, feeding him the needed oxygen. His eyes were closed and he looked to be in a peaceful sleep. A girl sat on a chair beside the hovering bed, gripping his hand in hers. _

_Jealousy flamed through me as I came to a sitting position. She must be a Jedi judging by the lightsaber clipped to her belt. She had long golden blonde hair that fell well below her shoulders, framing her face. Fierce brown eyes turned to look at me, noticing that I had come to consciousness. _

_"It's good to see you awake, Your Highness." She gave me a quick smile as she released her hand from Obi-Wan's. _

_"Thank you. Do you mind filling me in?" I asked as I leaned back on my elbows. _

_"My name is Siri Tachi. My master and I found you in the cave off to the north. When we saw Obi-Wan's condition, we quickly returned to camp. The general said that the only medical center advanced enough for Obi-Wan's injury was aboard the ship. When we arrived we had no idea his Padawan would be aboard." She took a deep breath, glancing over her shoulder. _

_"Anakin! How is he? Is he okay?" I gripped the small metal bar that circled my bed. She smiled gently, reassuring me. _

_"He's recovering. He was shot in the arm and then knocked out by one of those witches. Captain Panaka saved him before anyone could do any more damage." She pulled out a small gadget, flipping it open and studying the digital readings. "He's been awake for a few hours now if you want to see him." _

_I nodded, swinging my legs over the side of the bed, and pulling myself to my feet. Siri stood by me in case I fell. I knew my conditions were not near as bad Obi-Wan and Anakin's but I found myself weakening from the lack of food and water. In fact, I hadn't eaten in two days nor drank anything. _

_"How did you find us?" I asked quietly as she sensed my problem and brought me a glass of water. _

_"We were sent on a search party to find you when you were reported missing. We sensed Obi-Wan's force signature and followed it to your location." _

_I gulped the water down, not really caring about my manners. I gave a sheepish smile as I set it on the table next to my bed. Siri smiled as she led me out the doorway into a small hallway. She came to the third door on the left and pressed in a code. The door slid open and Siri entered after me. _

_Anakin was propped up on a pillow and was watching Holonet with little interest when I entered. He pulled the blankets around him, hugging his knees and resting his chin on the top of them. He turned to me, his eyes lighting up. _

_"Padme, you're back!" He smiled, pointing to a chair beside his bed. _

_"Only because of you and your master." I pulled the chair closer and brought my hand to wrap around his. _

_Anakin blushed at the comment and played with a loose string on his blanket. I smiled at him and brought my hand up to observe the small bandage wrapped around his arm. _

_"Does it hurt?" I asked as I pulled the blanket on to his shoulders. _

_"Sometimes, it feels a lot better today. Is Obi-Wan going to be okay?" He glanced up at me, his blue eyes shining with concern. _

_"I don't know, Anakin. I wish I could tell you." I brushed his cheek with thumb, forcing a smile on to my face. _

_"Master Tachi." He called out, glancing over my shoulder. _

_She stepped out from the corner, coming to stand beside me. "Yes, Anakin?" _

_"Do you know anything about Obi-Wan's condition?" _

_His eyes fell as she shook her head, gripping my hand tighter. Siri and I were both shock when Anakin jumped off the bed, cradling his arm as he exited from the room. We both followed him into Obi-Wan's room. _

_He took a seat next to his master, lacing their fingers together. He stared down at the much larger hand, a single tear threatening to fall. "Please be okay…" _

_I felt my heart wrench at the sight of the two. Obi-Wan was all Anakin had since he left his mother. He was like a father or a big brother to him. _

_"I don't want to know what I would do if you were to die. You have to come back and finish my training. I promise I'll make you proud. I promise…if you'll just come back…" A tear rolled down his cheek and fell on to his master's hand. _

_"Master Tachi, is their anyway I can reach into the Force to speak to him? To bring him back?" _

_Siri bit her lip in deep thought. "You could certainly try. Whether or not he will hear is up to him." _

_Anakin nodded, squeezing his eyes shut and reaching out. Silence lingered in the air for several minutes, making me uncomfortable. _

_I glanced at the tall Jedi beside me, noticing she towered over me, just as Obi-Wan did. I would say Obi-Wan was around five feet and eleven inches. Siri was about five feet and nine inches, making me the shortest of the group. I stood at a height of five feet and four inches. _

_Anakin pulled back, standing to his feet. He released his hold on Obi-Wan's hand, studying the face of his master for several minutes before glancing at us. _

_"His body won't let him wake up, but mentally he's fine. He just needs time to recover." _

_Siri and I nodded and watched as he exited the room, entering his own again. An awkward silence passed between us before I spoke up. _

_"I'm going to go sit with Anakin." _

_Siri nodded and took a seat next to Obi-Wan, lacing their fingers together. I stayed for a moment, just staring at them. I turned away, shaking jealousy from my mind and walked into the hallway. I raised a hand to tap the door lightly, but it swung open without me touching it. Anakin smiled, using the force to close it behind me. _

_"Hey." I smiled, taking a seat in the chair next to his bed. _

_"Hey." He mimicked, pulling on a loose thread. I searched my mind for something…anything to get a conversation going. _

_"What's your outlook on the war?" Anakin met my gaze, holding it there. I was surprised by the question but it didn't stop me from answering it. _

_"I find…it seems like we're fighting for nothing sometimes, and I know people don't want to hear that from a Queen, but it's the truth. What are we fighting for? That's my question." _

_"We're fighting for freedom, Padme. People are starving in detention camps…just like your people once were!" Though Anakin was young, he seemed to have a good grasp on what was going on. _

_"What's the plan? That's were our army is faltering. We don't have a plan for freedom, we just attack. If we do take control of the village, what's our next move? How are we to free the slaves without dealing with their government!?" I had never once discussed my thoughts for this war with a thirteen year old… _

_"They don't have a government. If they do, it is extremely weak. We must rely on our instincts and act with our hearts. We fight with hope and bravery in our hearts, without that we would be useless." _

_"But why not have a plan instead?" _

_"Because when we have a plan, people tend to focus on that plan alone. They act upon it and not upon their instincts. We were given to instincts to survive." _

_I stayed silent for a moment, pondering Anakin's view. Obi-Wan had taught him well when it came to logic and wisdom. I was about to speak when a small hovering droid carried a tray of food in. _

_"I'm terribly sorry, Your Highness. Would you like anything?" The small droid asked as it placed the tray in front of Anakin, who stared down at it with disgust. _

_"Could I have some soup, please?" I smiled as the droid took a moment to process before nodding its metal head. _

_"Certainly." The droid buzzed out, leaving Anakin and me alone. _

_"What is that?" I peered over his shoulder into the bowl. A bowl of vegetable soup laid before him, an odd smell arose from it. _

_"Try some." He pushed the bowl towards me, handing me the small spoon. _

_I dipped the spoon in, taking out a small measure and placing it in my mouth. My nose immediately scrunched up as I swallowed the sour liquid. _

_I gave him the spoon back, mumbling that he could have it himself. A look of nausea crossed his face as another bowl was brought for me…and it was the same thing. I handed it back to the droid, whispering I wasn't hungry anymore. _

_I gave my attention back to Anakin when Siri burst into the room. "Obi-Wan is waking up!" _

_I stood to my feet and jogged out of the room, Anakin on my heels. The door slid open and we hurried into Obi-Wan's room. I moved to stand by Obi-Wan's side, taking his hand in my own, while Siri took the other. _

_We could see him struggling to open his eyes…the lights were far too bright. Siri motioned for Anakin to turn down the lights, before returning her attention to Obi-Wan. Anakin ran to the dial, dimming the lights before returning to Obi-Wan. _

_Obi-Wan blinked a few times before coming to. His confusion shown in his eyes as he looked around slowly. "W-Where am I?" _

_I squeezed his hand tightly as he turned to meet my gaze. It comforted me to see some of the confusion leave his eyes at the sight of me. He looked towards Siri and his eyes widened in shock. "S-Siri?" _

_She nodded, reaching down to brush her hand against his cheek. Obi-Wan took a moment, registering everything that was going on. "P-Padme and Siri?" _

_He mumbled something under his breath about how the world must hate him, but neither of us cared. We were just happy to see him alive and talking. _

_"A-Anakin." _

_I stepped out of the way, letting Anakin come to his side. Obi-Wan smiled, reaching his free hand up to place it on the boy's shoulder. He ran his fingers through Anakin's sandy dirty blonde hair. _

_"I was afraid I lost you." He pulled the boy closer, struggling with his emotions as he did so. He pulled his weight up to rest on the wall behind the bed, before pulling Anakin into a hug. I knew Obi-Wan wasn't good with showing emotions, it was something that was difficult for him. _

_Anakin returned the hug, glad to be in Obi-Wan's safe embrace again. Anakin pulled away, smiling at him. Obi-Wan smiled as well, turning his attention to Siri. _

_"Why are you here?" He seemed to be gaining strength, judging by his voice. _

_"I'm going to help in the war. Are you afraid I'll steal your high position or something?" _

_Obi-Wan chuckled, with a hint of pain, though he quickly masked it. He stared in silence for several minutes before he pushed himself off the bed, attempting to stand. He called upon the Force to strengthen him as he leaned on the bed for support. _

_"You shouldn't be walking." I mumbled as he heaved a deep breath. _

_"The Queen is right, you're still recovering." Siri walked to the other side of the bed and tried to usher him into the bed. _

_"Stop worrying." He muttered, pushing off the bed once again and staggering on his feet. _

_"You're not setting a good example for your Padawan, Obi." She tried again. _

_"Please be quiet until the room stops spinning." He held a hand up, closing his eyes and calling to the Force for more strength. "See, I can walk fine." _

_He walked across the room, staggering on every step. Nevertheless, he reached my bed and back. He seated himself back on the bed, laying his head down on the pillow. He searched for his tunic, running a hand over his abdomen, feeling the soft wound. _

_Siri handed it to him, watching as he slipped it on, tying the belt around him. He gestured for his lightsaber and I picked it up from the table, handing to him. _

_All three of the Jedi suddenly froze, a look of distress passing over their usually calm features. The same droid that served me soup reappeared in the doorway. "We're under attack!" _

_Siri glanced towards Obi-Wan before exiting the room, lightsaber in hand. Obi-Wan struggled to his feet, gripping his own lightsaber. I helped him along as he headed towards the cockpit. _

_"Strap yourselves in." He instructed, taking a seat in the pilot's chair. Since this transport was only used for the medical center and protection, no one was in the cockpit. _

_Anakin took a seat beside Obi-Wan, while I took a seat behind them. Obi-Wan pressed a few buttons, getting the ship ready for take off. _

_"We can't leave, Obi-Wan!" I managed to catch a glimpse of the map he was looking at. _

_"You're needed for this war, if you were to die…" He shook his head, letting out a faint murmur before continuing. "I will protect you at all costs, Padme." _

_I felt myself blush, lowering my eyes away from his. Obi-Wan ranted off a few instructions as the engine fired up. He grabbed the controls and began to guide the ship into the air. _

_"They saw us, Master." Anakin pointed to a small screen, showing the number of ships heading our way. _

_"That won't stop us." He jerked the controls to the right, the ship doing a full spin before flying towards the enemy transports. _

_The ships were coming straight us, firing as they went. Obi-Wan smirked, pressing the trigger on top of the controls. One ship was taken out, exploding as it hit the ground. A missile was shot from our ship, exploding a ship that came near to us. _

_It was looking like we were going to win this battle… _

_The last of the enemy ships did a circle, pulling around to come back at us. Obi-Wan pulled the controllers back, causing the ship to point towards the sky. He pushed forward, pressing a few buttons as he did. The ship rocketed off into the sky, my inertia pushing me back in the chair. _

_I guess the other ship was smarter though… _

_It fired, hitting the engine and causing it to explode, sending a violent shudder through the ship. _

_"The engine is on fire." Anakin mumbled, quickly pressing a small gray button and flicking a switch to 'cooling'. _

_"How bad?" Obi-Wan muttered. His question was answered soon enough as the engine suddenly broke off, falling to the ground with an loud crash. _

_This was not good… _

_"Sith." Obi-Wan cursed pulling on the controls, but it was useless. We were falling towards the ground…at a constant rate…we were pretty high up and had quite a way to fall. Nevertheless, the ground grew closer and closer. _

_I know Jedi are trained to be calm, but being calm while we fell to our death was unnatural. Obi-Wan just sat there, closing his eyes and calling on the Force. _

_"Follow me." Anakin muttered, undoing his strap and moving towards the door. Obi-Wan stared after him, but said nothing as he followed his lead. I took the rear, silently telling myself that Jedi were officially crazy. _

_Anakin ignited his lightsaber, driving it into the steel wall outside the cockpit. "Hold on to something!" _

_I grabbed on to the wall…as well as Obi-Wan's hand. I had to trust Anakin…I couldn't doubt him…not now. _

_Anakin pulled back, switching off his lightsaber and grabbing on to the wall. He thrust forward his hand, using the force to push the wall open. The air began to suck everything out of the ship, including us. _

_"Padme, when you begin to fall, spread out your arms and legs. Obi-Wan and I will take care of the rest." _

_I nodded, squeezing Obi-Wan's hand as I released our hold. Anakin shouted to let go and I followed his instruction. _

_I spread my arms and legs out, feeling the wind whip at my face. The wind pushed the tears from my eyes, dragging them into the wind. I wasn't sure where Obi-Wan and Anakin where or if they had even jumped. _

_I could feel the wind being sucked from my lungs as the ground rushed up. I suddenly felt my fall slowing as the ground came closer. I was dropped to the ground, a lot softer than I thought I would be. It was still painful as I rolled on to my back, gasping as pain shot up my arm. I gripped my wrist, coming to the conclusion that it was fractured. _

_Had Obi-Wan and Anakin survived? I pulled myself to my feet, looking around. I spotted Anakin on the ground to my left, pulling himself to his feet as he wiped the blood away from his mouth. He glanced up at me, smiling gently. _

_The smile vanished as he saw that Obi-Wan wasn't with me. He glanced around, finally noticing a figure in the distance. We both jogged over to him, kneeling down to his side. He was conscious and breathing normally. _

_"I'm fine. I just got the wind knocked out of me." He pulled himself to a sitting position, glancing at our faces. A look of concern passed over his face as he studied the cuts and bruises on her faces. _

_I glanced down to his abdomen, questioning him with my actions. _

_"It hurts, but I didn't land on it." He gazed up as the ship came closer to us. I guess our bodies fell faster due to little wind resistance. The ship had several vents upon and was slowing its fall. _

_"Run!" Anakin screamed as he scrambled to his feet and took off into a full sprint. I followed, praying that Obi-Wan was able to keep up. _

_I was thrown to the ground as the ship exploded behind us. I covered my head with my arms, protecting myself from the flying debris. _

_I heard Obi-Wan groan and opened my eyes to find him lying in front of me. His arm was wrapped around his side as he let out a small whimper. _

_"Obi-Wan?" _

_He gasped in pain as I rushed over, pulling his arm away. His wound had opened and was now bleeding through the bandages. I looked around for Anakin, panic in my eyes. _

_I heard footsteps nearing and turned just in time to see Anakin drop to his knees, scanning his master's injured body. He pulled off his shirt, cutting off his long sleeve with his lightsaber. He wrapped it around the bleeding abdomen, putting pressure on it to stop the bleeding. _

_Obi-Wan put a hand on Anakin's knee as he pulled back to inspect his work. "You saved us, Padawan. I'm proud of you." _

_Anakin smiled, pulling Obi-Wan's tunic back over his stomach. Anakin glanced at my wrist, wincing at the sight of it. He stood to his feet, searching among the debris. When he returned, he held two flat steel strips. He muttered that this would hurt and knelt down next to me. _

_I knew what he was planning to do and in response grabbed Obi-Wan's hand with my good one. I squeezed it hard as Anakin looked up into my eyes with regret. _

_I then felt pain…hot, excruciating pain…Anakin bit his lip as I began to cry out. _

_Obi-Wan looked at me with sympathy as I released his hand. Anakin placed a steel strip on either side of my wrist then wrapped his other sleeve around it. After he made sure it was tight and secure, he turned to treat his own wounds. _

_I looked down at my swollen hand, before leaning down to Obi-Wan. I ran my good hand through his spiky hair, smiling as he closed his eyes. Anakin watched me for a minute before turning his attention to the sky. _

_"We should stay hidden in the shadows of the trees." He recalled the mission that Obi-Wan had told him this. _

_I nodded as I glanced down at Obi-Wan, questioning if he could walk. Anakin shook his head, mumbling that Obi-Wan shouldn't try, not until he rested. I nodded, silently agreeing. _

_It was a tiring job as we pulled the injured Knight into the shade of the tall trees. I slid my back down the tree, Anakin beside me. _

_"Do you think there was anyone else on that transport?" I closed my eyes, calming my panicked mind. _

_Both of them remained quiet, not wanting to be the one to tell me. I knew the answer and decided to keep quiet. I shivered as I wrapped my arms around myself, staring into the darkening sky. _

_We fell asleep under the stars that night, wondering what was going to happen tomorrow. Lately I had been wondering if there would even be a tomorrow for us. _

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked it and that it wasn't too fast paced. Please Review! I feed off of reviews... 


	4. Chapter 4: The Sinister Plan

_ A/N: Here's the next chapter.__

* * *

_

_ Chapter 4_

_I shivered as I snuggled closer to the source of the warmth, a faint smile playing at my lips. I fought to open my eyes, quickly squeezing them shut as a light shone through. I could hear the faint beating of a heart and could feel the rise and fall of someone's chest. _

_Who was I lying on? _

_I opened my eyes, lowering my gaze until my eyes could adjust to the light. My hair fell over the soft black fabric, almost blending in. I immediately knew it was Obi-Wan, judging by the faint red smears on the black fabric of his abdomen. I sat up; my entire body was stiff from sleeping on the cold ground. _

_Anakin was laying a few feet from me, his head resting on his arm. I stood up, stretching my limbs as Anakin awoke. He turned to me and smiled. I had forgotten that Jedi were light sleepers. I had known Obi-Wan to be a **very**_ _light sleeper._ _I guess the much needed sleep had clouded his senses because he was still sleeping soundly. _

_"Good Morning." Anakin muttered, a tired smile appearing on his face. He ran his fingers through his spiky hair and then felt along his braid. _

_I smiled back at him, watching as he unclipped a canister from his belt. He tipped it over and poured two capsules out onto his hand. He handed me one and popped the other in his mouth. _

_"What's this?" I turned it over in my hands, inspecting the reddish color that glinted in the sun. _

_"It's food." I saw him smirk at my disgust. _

_I stared down at it, my nose scrunching up in a very un-lady like way. I was about to hand it back to him when a faint growl erupted from my stomach. I blushed as I quickly popped it into my mouth. It was a terrible, sickening taste but it satisfied my hunger. _

_Anakin's eyes diverted to Obi-Wan as he knelt beside him. He hugged his knees to his chest, resting his chin on the top of them. "I don't know what to do." _

_"What do you mean?" I was in awe at the strength of such a young boy--man. _

_"I don't know where to go from here. I don't know how much longer we can survive. I feel presences at night, lurking in the shadows among us. They're waiting to attack us when we're too weak to fight back." Anakin mumbled, and for the first time I saw true fear in his eyes. _

_"I know we'll make it, Anakin. We've made it this far." I knelt beside him, wrapping an arm around his strong shoulders. It was hard to believe he was only thirteen. His strength and speech was much more advanced than the average thirteen year-old. _

_Obi-Wan shifted in his sleep, letting out a faint moan. My eyes saddened at the sight of him and I gently ran a hand through his short hair. _

_"I'm worried for him, Anakin." _

_"I know." Anakin stood to his feet, turning his back to me. He scanned the horizon before closing his eyes. In many ways, he represented Obi-Wan. However, in even more ways, he was the complete opposite. He had more of a rebellious spirit, as well as ignorance. He had certain darkness to him while Obi-Wan stayed pure to the light. Listing the similarities and differences of them would take years. _

_Obi-Wan stirred, waking up. He let out a faint groan as he came to a sitting position. His eyes were troubled and weak. The very life seemed to be fading from the once bright blue eyes into a dull gray. _

_I was worried for our survival, mostly for Obi-Wan's since he was the weakest of the group. Anakin turned around, throwing him a look of concern, similar to mine. _

_Obi-Wan gathered his energy, ignoring the concerned looks and stood to his feet. He faced me, an unknown bravery springing into his eyes. _

_I smiled as I brought him into a gentle embrace. He placed his own arms around me, smiling into my hair. It felt just like that night, when he held me and told me to kiss him. I wondered if he regretted it or if he even remembered it. _

_Anakin's body tensed, calling for our attention. I broke away from Obi-Wan and gave my full attention to the younger boy. Obi-Wan nodded toward his Padawan, grabbing my hand and taking off into an awkward run. I staggered behind them as we sprinted into the thick of the trees, dodging the vines that threatened to trip us. _

_We dove into a bush, lying on our stomachs. I gave them both a confused look, questioning if they had lost their mind. Obi-Wan gave a faint smile, wincing slightly. _

_"We sensed someone was coming our way…" Obi-Wan layed his head back against the dirt, staring off into the sky. _

_I took a shaky breath before letting out in a huff. "How do you do it?" _

_Anakin rolled his head to the side, meeting my eyes. He chuckled softly as the question registered in his mind. "I'm still not sure how I'm still alive. When I was little, I always thought the Jedi life was glamorous…that they got all the fame and glory for a very little price. In reality, we are the protectors, willing to give up our life in order to keep the galaxy at peace." _

_I scanned his eyes and for the first time, found myself looking at him as a man not a young boy. "You're a remarkable young man, Anakin." _

_Obi-Wan placed a finger to his lips, gesturing for us to be quiet. I strained my ears for a sound, but heard nothing. I was about to call Obi-Wan insane when a few voices reached my ears. _

_"Are you sure they said they would meet us there?" An accent, similar to Obi-Wan's, sliced through the air. _

_"I'm positive." _

_Obi-Wan's eyes darkened in hatred, as he felt for his lightsaber. I stared at him for a moment, wondering what was going through his mind. I heard him let out a string of cuss words, the hatred heightening in his eyes. _

_"It's him…he was the one that tortured me." I could hear the anger that radiated from his voice. His body began to visibly shake as the anger threatened to control him. His body calmed and he breathed out his gratitude toward his Padawan. _

_Anakin gave a faint smile, opening his eyes. Being able to comfort his master through their bond always came in handy. _

_Obi-Wan calmed himself completely before signaling us to follow him. We stayed low to the ground as we crept towards the group, following them in the shadows of the tree. _

_We'd been walking for several minutes when the group finally stopped and we hid in the bush. I could feel the thorns scrape at my skin, causing blood to surface. A new party had arrived and now took a seat in a circle. There looked to be only twelve creatures and two humans… _

_"I don't agree with your plan, General." _

_"We are here to take a vote…not to discuss one person's view." The human looked oddly familiar as I studied him, but I shook it off. _

_"I don't think killing that many people at one time is a wise idea. We can put them into detention camps until they agree to become an ally in our plot." _

_"I disagree…what about you?" He glanced around the group, catching their eyes and boring a glare into them. _

_"Agreed." They whispered, some of their faces paling visibly. _

_"I'll return to camp and learn the latest of the missing Jedi. After I find out, I'll take the underground passage and plant the chain of dynamites. I'll set the timer to ten minutes, giving me enough time to escape. After the camp has exploded, you must return and find any remaining survivors." _

_I stared in shock, finally recognizing the general. It was the one that Obi-Wan had stopped to talk to. It had been a setup! He had purposely sent Siri aboard the ship in hopes of destroying us and blowing all chances of foiling his plan. _

_Obi-Wan remained calm but turned to Anakin, exchanging a knowing look. They began to creep the opposite way when I grabbed Anakin's arm, pulling him back. Obi-Wan stopped and looked over his shoulder. _

_"We have to attack!" I whispered into Anakin's ear, causing him to shift uncomfortably. _

_"We can't! We are here to save these people, not to start an even bigger war! If we were to kill them, the others would eventually find out. It would put everyone in even bigger danger, because now they think we have spies!" Anakin grabbed my hand, pulling me towards Obi-Wan. I gave one more glance backwards before I gave in and caught up with the two. _

_Anakin released my hand after a quick squeeze, causing me to look him in the eye. His bravery and intelligence would make him a very attractive male one day. I glanced over his shoulder at Obi-Wan, who was sitting with his back to a tree and his eyes squeezed shut. He was an extremely handsome man with all the personality traits you could want in a man. He was patient, calm, witty, caring, selfless and some other traits that I hoped would stay with him until the day he died. _

_This for any of us might be today. _

_Obi-Wan crept forward toward the exit of the thick woods. We followed and soon enough, sunlight shone down on the meadow in front of us. _

_"Let the force guide you towards the camp. Keep your senses alert and ready for danger, Padawan. Protect Padme at all costs." _

_I met his eye, giving him the only smile I could muster. He returned the warm gesture before he turned his back to me. He directed me to stand in the middle and I did as I was told. Anakin took up the back, hand resting on the hilt of his lightsaber. _

_Obi-Wan took off at a full sprint, ignoring the pain that shot up his spine. I ran as fast as I could, trying to ignore the fact that I was extremely out of shape. I tried not to think of what was going to happen or what was behind us, but it was near to impossible. All those people, who had just wanted to help me end this war, were going to die... _

_I let out a scream as a laser bullet hissed by my ear. Obi-Wan turned around, flipping over my head and landing beside Anakin. _

_"Run!" Obi-Wan hollered and I heard the faint hum of lightsabers. I took my chances and threw a glance behind my shoulder. _

_Both Jedi were deflecting lasers, their fighting techniques different in many ways. Obi-Wan was graceful and each swipe was precise. Anakin was quick and violent with his moves, leaving more room for mistakes. _

_I must have not seen where I was going, because one moment I was running…the next I was rolling down a hill. I groaned as I hit the ground, looking up to see several creatures creeping out from both sides of me. I let out an inhuman scream as one lunged at me, missing me by an inch. _

_In a flash, Anakin was beside me, cutting down the creatures. To my left, Obi-Wan was slowly backing towards me, deflecting bolts as he went. He stopped in front of me, holding out his arm to block me from harm. _

_We were surrounded. _

_"You've fought well, Master Kenobi." _

_Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed, his anger rising. "Sydro." _

_I gave them both a confused look. Obi-Wan already knew this tall, muscular man? Obi-Wan shook his head, shutting his lightsaber off. He clipped it to his belt, signaling Anakin to do the same. _

_"So you're with them on this?" Obi-Wan's tone was icy and heavy with betrayal. _

_"They promised me safety...they said they wouldn't hurt my family! I have a wife and children!" Sydro's eyes darkened as he clutched his hand into a fist. "I will do anything to protect them." _

_"They weren't in danger, Sydro! The war hasn't spread yet! If you help us defeat them, no harm would have ever reached them." Anakin spoke up, his voice strong and full of courage. _

_"I don't want to take the risk...they threatened me and my family. I will do whatever it takes to assure no harm comes to them." _

_My breath was caught in my throat as Sydro raised his blaster. He mumbled something about being sorry, though I wasn't able to tell sense my mind had became numb. I reached my hand down, brushing it over my comlink. I felt for the small button and pressed it, hearing a faint beep. It was the emergency button, sending reinforcements to my location at once. _

_Obi-Wan must have heard it because he did a wonderful job stalling. "Come with us, your family will be safe from harm." _

_Sydro shook his head, bringing a hand up to brush a strand of ebony hair out of his face. I gulped as I heard the metallic click of the gun setting. "I wish it could be otherwise, Kenobi." _

_"Don't do it," was his only reply. _

_I don't ever recall being this nervous. Obi-Wan stood, lightsaber clipped to belt, with a blaster pointed at his head. In a fraction of a second, life could be draining from his body. Nevertheless, Obi-Wan waited calmly, accepting his death. _

_I don't remember how long we stood like that, or how long I had been holding my breath. I gasped, squeezing my eyes shut as a blaster shot pierced the air. A thump was heard as a body hit the rough ground. I didn't dare open my eyes, fearful that my lover would be lying on the ground, eyes fading. It wasn't until I heard the sigh of relief from Anakin, that I opened my eyes. _

_Instead of Obi-Wan, Sydro layed on the ground, eyes clouding over. Obi-Wan placed a hand to his forehead, shoulders drooping as he couldn't find a pulse. _

_Even though Sydro was an enemy, he was still a person. He was just trying to protect his family, only he walked down the wrong path. My heart wrenched as I thought of what his family's reaction might be to his betrayal and death. _

_"Are you alright, Your Highness?" Captain Panaka, who had shot Sydro, placed a hand on my shoulder. _

_I nodded, taking a shaky breath. I let a few soldiers lead me away as Obi-Wan filled Captain Panaka in on the devilish plan._ _The captain's eyes widened as panic washed over his face. He visibly paled and brought a hand up to wipe sweat from his brow. _

_"The general just asked for a report about you!" _

_"That means he has head start." Obi-Wan shot a look at the speeder hovering in the distance. "Anakin and I will stop him, but we need the speeder." _

_"Take it. We'll catch up with you!" _

_I grabbed Obi-Wan's arm as he ran past me. "I'm coming with you." _

_He shook his head, pulling away. "It's too dangerous." _

_I met his eyes, giving him a stubborn look. "I didn't ask for your permission." I gave him a smirk before I took off towards the speeder, climbing in the back. He shook his head, coming to the conclusion that we had no time to argue. Anakin jumped in the passenger's seat, while Obi-Wan took the controls. _

_It wasn't long before we arrived at camp. We jumped out of the speeder, sprinting towards the entrance of the underground passage. Anakin was the only one that knew the way to the underground passage, so he was the one that led us there. We jogged down the stairs and weaved our way through the tunnel. I thought we were doing well...that was until we came to a split in the path. _

_"Which way?" Anakin turned to his master, frantic. _

_"We have to split up." He started down the left pathway, yelling over his shoulder. "Anakin! Go with Padme!" _

_I stared after his retreating form, silently wishing him luck. I felt Anakin's hand on my upper arm, pulling me towards him. I took in his size, registering that the tall, awkward teenager was only a few inches shorter than me. It was almost embarrassing for a thirteen year old to be close to my height. I only had a few seconds to think these random thoughts before I was pulled down the tunnel. _

_We kept running, refusing to stop and consider what direction to go in. I panted for breath, discovering I wasn't in good shape. _

_Then we saw it...a load of dynamites...ready to go off in seventy-five seconds. _

_Anakin knelt down beside it, eyes widening. "I can't disengage it. We have to run, Padme!" _

_There was no arguing with him there, I was already down the hallway...running for my life. Anakin was beside me in a matter of seconds, pulling his comlink off his belt. I heard him fill Obi-Wan in quickly and my nerves calmed slightly. Several seconds passed before we met Obi-Wan at the entrance. _

_I breathed a sigh of relief as I looked up into the evacuated camp. Everyone was safe... _

_"Excuse me..." _

_Obi-Wan stuck out his hand, blocking the young girl from entering. "You have to leave...now." _

_"No...I can't...my locket is in there." The girl looked to be around twelve, young and naive. _

_"You have to leave it, miss. There is danger in there." He grabbed her arm, forcing her to walk up the steps. _

_"No! I need it!" She pulled past him, bolting into the tunnels. I gasped as I watched her. What locket was worth your life? Did this girl know there was a dynamite stash in there? I shook my head...no one should die like this. _

_I felt Obi-Wan's hand reach for my arm as I took off the arm. I could hear his footsteps behind me, trying to urge me to turn back. I heard him stop in his tracks at the split pathway, yelling at me. His voice pleaded with me, on the edge of breaking. _

_I caught up with the girl and grabbed her arm, forcing her towards the exit. She kicked and screamed, but I ignored it. She wasn't going to go easy, was she? _

_There was faint click behind us, then a dull explosion. A violent tremor sent us to the ground, only to be pushed forward by the explosion. I could feel the tunnels collapse around me, the dirt falling on to the girl and me. Its heavy weight adding up as it crushed my body. _

_I heard Obi-Wan's frantic screams die off. Was he injured from the explosion!? I felt my clasp on the girl's hand loosen, and my senses shut off. _

_...and then there was nothing but blackness...

* * *

_

_A/N: It's weak but necessary for the next chapter. Don't expect an update soon, since I'm going to devote my full undevided attention to the sequel for Forbidden love. Leave a review! _


	5. Chapter 5: In love

_____A/N: Last chapter...I'm so sad but it needs to end plus I need to focus on my sequel to Forbidden Love. Enjoy and Review!

* * *

_

_Chapter 5_

_"All vital signs are normal." _

_The voices were distant to me, yet at the same time they were extremely close. I could feel a warm hand run down my arm and stop towards my hand. I wanted to pull away but my arms refused to move._

_"No movement." _

_I heard someone sigh a couple of feet from me. Who were they? Why are they touching me?_

_"We can't give up yet." _

_Give up on what!? What was going on!? Fear pulsed through my veins as I struggled to open my eyes. It was near to impossible but I didn't give up. The voices, as well as the clanking of metal, became clearer. I pulled my arm away from the person, causing them to jump. _

_"Go away." My hoarse voice sounded like a whisper in the quiet room. _

_Both of the people drew a shark intake of breath, and I felt their eyes on me. I was able to open my eyes slightly, quickly closing them to block out the light._

_"Your Highness?" _

_I turned my head slightly to the left, squinting my eyes against the beam of light. Both of the humans, one male and one female, were clad in a white outfit with the Nabooin symbol stitched in blue on their right sleeve. I managed to give a slight nod of my head as the male approached me._

_"Contact her parents and tell them to arrive here immediately!" He knelt down next to me as the nurse rushed off. "How are you feeling?"_

_"Fine…" I choked out._

_"Are you thirsty?" _

_"Yes." I watched as he stood and walked towards the sink in the corner of the room. His black hair was cut short, much like a Jedi Padawan, and he reminded me of Anakin. Speaking of Anakin, where was he? Where was Obi-Wan? Where was Captain Panaka?_

_He walked back towards my bed, kneeling beside me and giving me a charming smile. His hand gently lifted the back of my head and tilted my chin towards the glass cup. I swallowed each drop carefully, allowing it to flow down my parched throat._

_He didn't ask me anymore questions, just laid the cup down on the tray beside my bed and turned to leave. I stared after his disappearing form before I turned to stare at the ceiling. _

_I was scared beyond my wits._

_Several moments passed, to many for me to count. Several nurses bustled in and out, probing at my body and checking the machines that surrounded me. I tried several times to ask the nurse what was wrong with me but none stopped long enough to listen._

_"Padme!"_

_My head snapped towards the doorway and a smile broke onto my face as my mother stood in the doorway. She hurried over to me and threw her arms around my shoulders._

_"Mom," I managed to raise my voice above a whisper._

_"We were so worried. Thank goodness you're alive!" She smothered my forehead with kisses, before I gently pushed her aside._

_Dad gave me a brief hug, not one to be good with emotions. After mother was finished with hugging and kissing me, she pulled a chair up beside my bed. She laced her fingers with mine, and gave me a comforting smile._

_"Where am I?" I whispered as a nurse hurried out of the room._

_"You're in the infirmary." She squeezed my hand as worry flashed in her eyes._

_"No, I meant why am I here?" _

_"Honey, don't you remember the explosion?" My mom cast a worried glance towards my father, who leaned back in his chair and rubbed his chin._

_"What explosion!?" Pure horror struck my face as I gripped my moms hand tighter._

_"The explosion on Dakar." She whispered as tears welled up in her eyes._

_I glanced around the room frantically. "I don't…I don't remember. How long have I been here!?"_

_She squeezed my hand tightly and glanced over her shoulder to my father. He sat forward and placed a hand on my upper arm. He gave me a forced smile as he opened his mouth to speak but shut it quickly. After thinking for a few moments, he continued._

_"You received some fatal injuries from the explosion. The only way to save your life was to place you in a drug-induced coma. You're body has healed properly but you weren't gaining consciousness."_

_He took a deep breath and rubbed his chin again. My intense gaze caused him to make him eye contact with me. _

_"How long?" I whispered, dreading the answer._

_He squeezed his eyes shut. "Eight months."_

_I immediately gasped, tears springing to my eyes and running down my face. I shook my head as I shrunk back. I began to choke on my sobs as I began to gasp for breath. _

_My mother pulled me into an embrace, squeezing me tightly. My dad rubbed my arm gently but I didn't notice._

_It took several moments for me to catch my breath and calm my tears. I turned to them, wiping away the stray tears enough to muster the strength for another question._

_"Who else was in the explosion?" _

_"Two Jedi and the girl you tried to save." _

_I just stared at the ceiling, attempting to calm myself. I didn't even remember a girl or the fact that the Jedi had been with me._

_"Is Obi-Wan all right?" I whispered. _

_"Obi-Wan?" My mother raised an eyebrow. _

_"The older Jedi." _

_"Oh I remember. I spoke with his doctor after he left. He fractured his right wrist and broke two ribs. He returned to the Jedi Temple four months ago to improve his skills with wielding a lightsaber with his left hand. His ribs will need a couple more months to heal so he apparently isn't doing any missions for awhile." My mother answered. "He also received some scar tissue along the right side of his face."_

_Poor Obi-Wan, he had enough scars as it was. _

_"What about the younger one?" _

_"He was outside the tunnel during the explosion. The rescue team found him unconscious, but with little injuries. He just has a few bruises and cuts…he returned to Coruscant with his master to help him recover."_

_Good, at least he was okay._

_"And the girl?"_

_My mother once again looked towards my father, automatically giving me the impression it was bad news._

_"She didn't make it. The weight of the dirt crushed her body." _

_I looked away, pulling my arm away from them. I knew they just wanted to comfort me but I needed to be alone. After all I had missed my birthday, Anakin's birthday, my sister's birthday, and not to mention eight months of my life._

_They seemed to get the idea and with one final squeeze of my hand, they left. Before they left I asked for my mother's comlink and she handed it to me. _

_I reached a shaky hand up to brush away a few tears. I pressed the button, changing the frequency signal to Obi-Wan's. I waited for him to answer, so I could hear his voice again._

_Nothing…_

_There was absolutely no response. I quickly changed the signal to Anakin's and waited for a few minutes. There was a quiet beep then a deep voice answered._

_"Yes?"_

_"Anakin, it's me." I whispered, shocked by the annoyance in his voice._

_"Padme!?" He gasped. "Are you okay? How long have you been awake? Where are you?"_

_"I'm fine and I've been awake for an hour or two. I'm still on Naboo."_

_"I miss you, Padme." His voice was sadder than usual. "It's lonely here."_

_"You have Obi-Wan." I whispered a hint of depression in my voice. _

_I swore he shook his head. "No I don't, he's always resting and when he's not, he's training. Look I'm going to ask if we can fly to Naboo to see you."_

_I smiled, pressing the button and holding it to my mouth. "Can I speak to Obi-Wan?"_

_"He's not here." Anakin whispered cautiously. _

_"Where is he?" _

_An uncomfortable silence passed between us before he answered. "He's out with Siri." _

_I felt jealousy course through my veins and I had to restrain myself for sitting up to quickly. Had he forgotten me? About everything we had ever done!? I remember being in a cave with him and his lips against mine. I remember jumping out of a plane with him and Anakin. I woke up with my head against his chest and then running from some monsters. The rest was forgotten. _

_"Siri?" I choked out. _

_"Padme, they're just friends." _

_I said nothing as I laid my comlink down. I seriously doubt that they were just friends. Obi-Wan had a relationship with her in his earlier years, why would he just give it up? _

_"Padme, I'm coming there." _

_The comlink made a dull beep, ending the call. Anakin was a reckless one, I knew he wouldn't get permission before he came, he would just come. _

_I laid my head down, closing my eyes and falling asleep. _

_I felt someone's hand wrap around my own, bringing me awake. I looked up to see my mother and gave her a tight smile. _

_"How long have I been asleep?" I yawned. _

_"Several hours." She gave a smile and squeezed my hand…again. "You have some visitors waiting for you in the cafeteria." _

_"Who?" I raised an eyebrow wondering who the heck would see me at this point of time. _

_"Your sister and a few Jedi." She smirked and shook her head lightly. "Your sister is flirting with the older one. What was his name...Obi-Wan." _

_My eyes darkened slightly. So everyone was flirting with Obi-Wan…even my own sister. "Can you send them in?" _

_She nodded and left. I waited several minutes for her to return and when she did, four people were with her. _

_Anakin came in first, his intense gaze settled on my hunched figure and a small smile pulled at his lips. Despite that it had only been eight months, he had grown and matured. Siri Tachi came next, her long blonde hair pulled back into a half ponytail. Her eyes were fiery and her stride powerful. Obi-Wan was the last to come in. _

_The scarring was much worse and now came dangerously close to his right eye. The haircut I had given him still remained but was no longer styled. His eyes were sad and lost, but he hid it with a smile. He frowned as my sister entered the room, and nervously pushed away a strand of hair. _

_Who blamed him? His ex-girlfriend, his girlfriend and his girlfriend wanna be were all the in the same room. _

_Anakin stood at the foot of my bead, mouthing 'I told you I would come'. _

_Obi-Wan came to my side and took my hand in his own. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." _

_I shook my head, squeezing his hand lightly. I looked around the room, meeting Anakin's eye. He understood and gestured everyone to leave the room. He closed the door after him, leaving me and Obi-Wan alone. _

_I looked up at Obi-Wan again, anger flashing on my eyes. "You cheated on me." _

_Obi-Wan was taken back as he released my hands. "What?" _

_He made another move for my hand, but I pulled away. I knew I was overreacting but he told me he loved me. Then he cheated on me while I was in a coma!? I was angry and hurt that he wouldn't wait for me. _

_"You're with Siri." _

_Obi-Wan scoffed shaking his head. "I'm not cheating on you, Padme and I'm not with Siri." _

_I looked up in his eyes, searching for the truth. I saw it and realized he hadn't been lying to me. "I'm so sorry." I lowered my eyes, ashamed of accusing him. _

_He didn't say anything just leaned down and brushed my cheek with his lips. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is you're alive." _

_I turned towards him, catching his mouth. He kissed me gently, a kiss I would always cherish. I've kissed several guys in my age and most of them wanted nothing then the raw passion and to devour me whole. Obi-Wan wanted love and nothing but love. _

_He broke apart, giving me a charming smile. I looked up at him gently. "What have I missed?" _

_He took a seat next to me, taking his hand in my own. "You missed Anakin's birthday." _

_I nodded my head gently, acknowledging the fact that I knew that. He smirked at continued. _

_"The war has almost ended." _

_I looked at him with complete shock. "How?" _

_"Captain Panaka had our camp evacuated. Our opponents weren't expecting us to be alive and we attacked them." He shrugged, looking off towards the wall. _

_"Obi-Wan." I called for him and he turned to me. _

_Then I saw it. _

_Since Obi-Wan had walked away from me the day we were heading into battle, his eyes had faded into a dark void. I hadn't seen the light even after we had kissed or after any of the events. When he had walked in just a moment ago, the faded gray was still there, but I saw it now and it burned stronger than ever. _

_"You're happier." I whispered my hand touched his scarred cheek lightly. _

_He gave a smile and if you were to look at him now, you couldn't imagine the fact that he had the past he had. He was bright and glowed with the light side of the Force. You didn't need to be a Jedi to see the peace surrounding him. _

_"I have you." He cupped my hand, which lay on his cheek, and turned his head ever so slightly to kiss my palm. "I'm whole again." _

_I didn't see how something as strong as love could be forbidden to a Jedi. I saw the desire in Obi-Wan's eyes, he needed love like he need air. _

_I leaned upwards, my hair falling like a dark waterfall down my back. "I love you." _

_His smile only widened and his eyes brightened. "I know." _

_His fingers intertwined with mine and he lifted my hand. He turned my arm so the palm was facing up and delicately kissed the soft skin on the inside of my wrist. "And I love you." _

_He stayed with me the rest of the day, only backing away to let Anakin spend some time with me. Anakin spoke with me about the Order, about Obi-Wan's growing pride in him, and pointed out the extra bead in his braid, which had been woven in after he had returned. It symbolized pure courage and meant he was one step closer to knighthood. _

_Several weeks later, I was released from the hospital. Obi-Wan was there to take me home and whispered that my family knew about us. The Jedi Council, of course, could never know. He stayed with me for a few days before he was forced to return. _

_Two months later, a peace treaty was signed. A celebration was held. I clapped my hands proudly as Obi-Wan and Anakin weaved their way through the chairs toward the stage. They bowed their heads as they received their medals. _

_Anakin smiled boyishly while Obi-Wan gave a small smirk. He was never one for spotlight. _

_I was given a banquet of flowers as well as a gold medal. The dancing was to be held afterwards. I was seated at a table, discussing political matters amongst my friends and family. _

_"Care to dance with me?" _

_My eyes set on the extended hand and traced it up to the face of Obi-Wan. His eyes sparkled in the light as he gave a glance around the table. "If these girls don't mind." _

_The girls all shook their heads, each throwing me a quick jealous look. _

_I took his hand and allowed him to lead me to the dance floor. He placed a hand on my waist and I placed a hand on his shoulder. I followed his lead quietly. _

_"I thought you were against public displays of affection." I whispered quietly. _

_"I'm not against it, I'm just cautious." He tore his gaze away from the lights. "You never know who is watching. I'm willing to take risks every now and again." _

_I nodded, looking away to see Siri standing on the side of the dance floor. Her intent gaze resting on Obi-Wan, before she caught my eye. I could see a spark of regret but it quickly vanished. _

'Don't ever let him go' She mouthed to me. 

_Anakin stood next to her, giving me a quick smile. He glanced towards Siri, who looked down at him with a knowing look. I am not sure what was passed between them but I'm sure it was something about me and Obi-Wan. Judging by their approving smiles, I guessed it was positive. _

_Siri knew what she had given up all those years ago, and while she might regret it, she knew Obi-Wan had the chance to be happy with someone else. She gave me one last smile before she turned and vanished into the crowd, leaving Anakin standing alone. _

_I looked back up into Obi-Wan's eyes and he gave me a soft smile. I leaned my head against his chest as we continued to circle around the dance floor. He squeezed my hand and whispered words of love. _

_Nothing could tear us apart…not even war… _

_However, what I didn't know is the only thing that could tear us apart was standing on the sidelines a few feet from us, smiling as we danced across the floor. _

_

* * *

_A/N: I know I screwed up the ending! Review and let me know what I need to work on! Love ya guys! 


End file.
